


Methodically Unpredictable

by DragonLadyFox



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Ben loves her anyways, Fluff, Mal's room is a mess and you can't convince me otherwise, he also thinks about random non important things way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLadyFox/pseuds/DragonLadyFox
Summary: Ben tries to find an accurate way to describe Mal. He kinda has some trouble for a while.





	Methodically Unpredictable

Mal is Chaos. It’s something so blaringly obvious that anyone could see it from the time she was able to crawl. She was a tempest flying with fury and an immense dislike of rules. Even now with her being less likely to smash each and every single rule in the book with a tourney stick, anyone can see the way she keeps her things in less than flawless organization, honestly most of the time it looks like a tornado hit the girl’s room, or the way her style and manners will never be quite _ polite. _ Ben likes this, its the best part of his day in fact.

He’s liked her from the start, when she stepped out of the limo and looked at him like he was insignificant in the scheme of things, (but he’d have to have been blind to miss the genuine curiosity in her eyes as she looked him over). 

As time goes on though he notices things, how even though she seems inscrutable on the outside, like all those whispers around the school that she doesn’t need or want a reason are true, somehow he can tell that she always has a method to the madness that seems to follow her. 

It’s in the little things, the way she shifts her posture in the same slight just barely visible manner every time someone brings up her mother, or really any of the other’s parents too. The way she always eats the same way, with this calm and guarded glance around the room like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

With time he sees her patterns, how she reacts to certain things the same way every time. Like how she always lights up when she’s reminded of the fact that he’s there for her. He also notices how even though her room is always messy she can always find anything she needs, whenever she needs it. With time he sees just how controlled her chaos really is.

He spends a few weeks after this realization musing after a way to put it into words. The way she’s unpredictably controlled, but that’s not the right term, and neither is chaotically methodical, no matter how fun that one is to say it just doesn’t seem to fit right. Unpredictably methodical isn’t right either and he is so annoyed at the lack of a term for the dynamic of her actions it’s almost funny, almost.

In the end it’s watching Jay and Carlos one morning work up the courage to tell the other’s their together, glancing at Mal every few seconds to try, and try is a good word for it because wow does she have a poker face, and gage their friend’s reaction. They seem to have not predicted the way a happy smirk crawls across her lips or the ‘so when’s the wedding?’ that escapes her lips. 

In that moment he realizes that he was thinking about it backwards, she’s not unpredictable first, never has been, she’s methodical. She’s controlled before she’s chaotic. 

She’s  _ methodically unpredictable _ and it makes so much sense that he’s nearly hitting himself in the middle of the cafeteria because wow, he feels so stupid for not realizing that he had it backwards earlier.  He doesn't really use the words out loud for a while, and when he does, the response he gets from her is a fully expected pause and then a smirk taking over her face as she realizes how accurate the words are, and glances at him with a raised eyebrow, and wow that really does fit her. 


End file.
